matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The Arena, formerly called "Survival", is a mode in Pixel Gun World and a minigame in Pixel Gun 3D. The objective is to survive as many waves as possible. This mode is endless, and the only way to end it is to leave the Arena or get killed by the monsters. Maps *Same as that of the real Arena. Strategy A good strategy, whether using default weapons or not, is to conserve ammo, as it can easily run out. Mind flying mobs such as the Flying Pig because they are small, easily missed, and can deal a surprising amount of damage. Don't mind weaker troops such as the Crawler. They can be easily defeated. Note: Scary Pizzeria is possibly the worst arena map, due to its big size, tight space in vents, and the FNAF troops are generally harder overall. If your map is the pizzeria, quit and play again to get a better map. The same applies to Foggy Swamp (Arena), as it is very dark (unless you have at least one weapon equipped with or laser guidance attribute.) Rewards (as of 16.7.0) Using Default Weapons * There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have a Signal Pistol, which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. * Always aim for the weak-points (like the head) in order to deal extra damage. This tip will lead to a shorter battle and ameliorated ammunition conservation. * Another great strategy is a Primary Weapon. Use them and aim at the head is possible. Also, try to keep on having good armor and to run around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score while getting plenty of coins. * Always pick up the weapons spawning on the floor. * Always manage your ammunition. Some weapons like the Old Revolver can easily run out of ammunition, so try collecting as many ammunition pick-ups as possible. Picking them up will not only make your Old Revolver receive more ammo, but all of your equipped guns will receive an extra clip. Also, try burst firing, especially with weapons that can easily run out of ammunition. * Always manage your health and armor, as you only have one row of health and armor each. * The best maps that you can play in are any map except Ice Hockey Arena and Scary Pizzeria. In Ice Hockey Arena, you will have difficulties walking on the floor, due to the slippery ice on the floor. In Scary Pizzeria, there are too many walls for an arena-based map, which may give you difficulties running around the map. Using Your Own Loadout *There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have an explosive weapon with decent mobility like the Champion Solar Cannon which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. *A Dark Matter Generator also works with this role as it has similar if not identical properties as the Champion Solar Cannon. Once you picked your weapon, its time to roll. When you are out you should keep collecting ammo for your Gravity gun/Bass cannon and also keep collecting shields. when you reach wave 10 a good tactic is to jump on the heads of mobs via rocket jump then rocket jump of their heads killing them in fours and fives. *Another great strategy is the Automatic Peacemaker or any kind of minigun related weapon. Due to the amount of bullets the peacemaker has, the player can go at least for about 30 or more rounds without dying if the player has good armor, keeps collecting ammo pickups, and runs around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score while getting lots of coins. *The infinite ammo weapon (e.g. Thousand Deaths) allows you to survive the entire gameplay without having to worry about the ammo count. *A good throw of a Throwing gadget into a crowd wears their health out, making them easy to pick off. And the Singular Grenade groups mobs into one area, making them more vulnerable to crowd-control weaponry, including the Ghost Lantern. As the lantern kills most mobs nearly with a shot. However, you need to watch out if there are any ranged enemies in the black hole because they can still attack you. *Pets can help you locate remaining enemies if you have trouble finding them. *Also, the Storm Hammer and the Fire Orb helps a lot in this mode, as its good for crowd control and requires no ammo to swing around, but, watch out for ranged enemies and take them out similar of how you kill a ranged player with those melee weapons. *Using the Christmas Tree Turret or the regular Turret will make the enemies go against it, making them prioritizing on attacking it before they attack you. *Use weapons and/or gadgets that can make you invisible, as the mobs cannot see you if you are invisible. *You can effortlessly blast ALL enemies using the City Wiper or "Unstoppable" when crowded. However, you have to take note of its slow reload speed if you need to use it again. *All weapons (mostly Primary) equipped with a usable grenade launcher (excluding the Night Hunter and any weapon with such an attachment but with no use) allows you to easily damage multiple enemies at once without having to switch to area damage weapon to do so. *Use the or (if your respective weapon have one) if you are in a dark arena such as the Foggy Swamp. Trivia *The player will not take explosive self-damage in Arena, making the Ruby Helmet and other self-damage reducing accessories utterly useless. *The EXPs and currency rewards (per wave) are boosted by the VIP account. *Weapons will have a limit to the amount of ammunition you can have in reserve when playing Arena. At some point in time, there was no limit. *In wave 5 Arena, all the monsters will turn into FNAF themed counterpart. This only happens on wave 5 and not on any other wave. **However, in the Scary Pizzeria Arena map, all monsters are FNAF themed. *A skilled player will find Arena to be the most effective way to get plenty of coins without paying actual money. However, as of 8.0.0, the player will earn much fewer coins. **This is no longer the case as of the 16.7.0 update. *There was a bug where if you jump high enough at the correct angle, you can escape the map. However, that has been fixed as of 9.2.0. *After 8.0.0 update, the player will earn much fewer coins, because the player will not receive an accumulative coin after 10,000 points. It is unknown if this new system will change with another update or not. *As of the 10.0.0 update, this mode's name has been changed from "Survival" to "Arena". Also, ranged enemies can spawn after this update. *Unlike the real Arena, you are free to choose the arena map where you wish to farm currencies and XPs. *In older updates, the Arena used to give you five coins per round ** Before it, monsters in wave 5 and later doesn't change. Not a long time ago, monsters in wave 8 and after doesn't change. Right now, monsters still doesn't change after an unknown amount of waves. **However, in the 16.7.0 update, the rewards have been greatly increased for the benefit for the players. ** Before it, there was no 5-second countdown to the next wave. * As of the 12.0.0 update, this mode turned into a minigame. * After each wave starts, at least one Pick-Up item will appear on the floor. * Instead of earning only 5 per wave, you will earn 15 or (the chance of getting coins and gems is randomized in a single Arena playtime) per wave as a change from the 16.7.0 update. At the same update, the player will be free to choose the Arena map they desire to farm for more EXP and currencies. *Its reward prize was increased in the 16.7.0 update. At the same time, the prize for surviving per wave was increased thrice, being 15 instead of 5 . Further, you can still earn currencies (50/50 or ) after you died after finishing certain amounts of wave, hence allowing you to receive additional bonus for playing the Arena depending on the performance (no. of waves). *Unlike the real Arena, its rewards can be multiplied by the Elite VIP Account. Category:Modes Category:Minigames